Tow trucks are commonly provided with bumpers to be used for pushing disabled vehicles. The strength of such bumpers is an important consideration. A countervailing consideration is the weight of the bumper. It is important to obtain maximum strength without making the bumper excessively heavy.
Particular problems can arise when the load to be pushed is not centered on the bumper. Frequently, prior art bumpers not sufficiently rigid to withstand the stress of a load concentrated at either end of the bumper without twisting or otherwise sustaining damage.
Prior art bumpers also commonly contain internal recesses or crevices in which corrosive materials such as salt or moisture collect, thereby hastening rusting of the bumper.
Internal reinforcing members have been utilized in prior art bumpers, but such support members often have been inadequately secured to the remainder of the structure.